Winter Nights
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Iruka stands alone, as the dutiful shinobi he is, against the bitter cold of the winter night. The weather is horrible but the only thing worst than the cold is the loneliness. Thankfully, Kakashi is there to keep him warm. Light Yaoi, KakaIru


198th story of 200. Next in my pairing spree is Kakashi x Iruka because, who can't love these two senseis? It's a little more friendship than a full out relationship, but there's potential. And every couple needs a beginning, right?

**Disclaimer:** Nothing.

**-Winter Nights- **

The snow kept falling. There was truly no end in sight. The misty air, cold and bitter was relentless. The white haze, blinding was thick and heavy. Not a soul dared venture out into the snowy tempest of the wintry night.

There were no missions assigned, but work continued on, nonetheless. The men already out in the field were forced to rely on their basic instincts to survive the deadly night. The wives, women, and children alike prayed for the brave and hoped that the rooftops did not cave.

The blizzard itself was a hazard but with the heavy downfall, the shinobi, dormant in the village, could not let their defenses slide. An attack, during the dead of night, under the ivory cover was perfect for the hardened ninja, able to endure even the worst of climates.

They could not risk it…

There was a loud sneeze and incessant chattering. Iruka sat in the wooden station, at the village's entrance, on replacement duty. His whole body quaked with tremors as the wind howled all around him. He gripped his kunai tighter, grit his teeth and continued to stare into the swirling, white blur of the night.

Not a single complaint dared pass his chapped lips. No, Iruka willingly and dutifully volunteered for the position. Their numbers were still low and spread thin. The storm had halted all known activity but the Godaime still feared the unknown. Iruka suffered through the intense cold and hugged his body tighter, as well as his weapons.

The night shift was beyond intolerable. His coffee had long frozen but even without the caffeine, sleep in such weather meant immediate death. He was alert, every sense working overtime. The heating pads were no longer warm. There was no comfort in the frosted silence.

He doubted that dawn would even be visible through the haze. The sky would get lighter but the snow was not expected to let up. The only thing worst than a cold night was a whiteout day.

Iruka felt incredible stiff; moving hurt too much and discretion was still required. Either way, the duty felt like an unending burden. Another howl and the wind whipped at the wood, frozen, and crackling. He could not hear or see anything but the snow.

Just like the snow, the wind, and the danger, a presence appeared, without even the slightest warning. Iruka's entire body jerked to the left and held up his kunai, colder than ice, but it was too late. A glove clamped over his mouth; he expected the scent of chloroform to end his misery, or a katana to rip through his chest, but either of those wintry endings occurred.

Instead, there was a chuckle.

''Ahhh, Iruka-sensei, I'm not going to kill you…you can open your eyes now.''

Truth be told, Iruka, shivering, with fear stricken across his face, wished that an enemy had attacked. Those blows hurt far less than Kakashi's jeers.

''I'd appreciate a warning, next time, Kakashi-sensei.'' The chuunin muttered irritably in the palm of the jounin's hand.

The visible eye was closed and did not see the glare but that did not stop Iruka from narrowing his brown orbs and shuffling away from his guest.

The weather dropped another few degrees and the silence became suffocating.

Kakashi continued to smile at Iruka, despite his mask and scarf, to which not even a glance was spared.

''I can see someone is…colder than the weather.'' Kakashi began as he began to warm his hands, in a rubbing motion. ''And it is very cold out here…''

''Is there a reason why you are out here, Kakashi-sensei?'' There was a blatant difference between being curt and polite; Iruka trudged along that boundary with his words.

''Of course. Who would venture out into this weather without purpose?''

Iruka did not appreciate the subtle jest. Perhaps a kunai into Kakashi's thigh would change the atmosphere? Maybe the sun would suddenly begin to shine and the snow would melt.

''Tsunade-sama has sent me on a mission.''

The tension of the danger and the snow was felt again by the echoes of Kakashi's statement. For the jounin to be sent out, alone, in the blizzard, their Hokage was desperate.

''You won't be able to go anywhere, Kakashi-sensei. The Godaime is insane to ship you out in this weather.''

''Yes, but we must all do our part, right, Iruka-sensei?''

Iruka turned to Kakashi; comrades, brothers, and shinobi to their village, even they were united. They had their own tasks to fulfill; their lives and the blood coursing through their veins was but a means, if needed to be spilled, for a peaceful end.

''Good luck to you, Kakashi-sensei. I hope you return home safely.''

''Thank you, Iruka-sensei.''

The snow and the silence barricaded their existence. But during that one moment of sincerity, Iruka felt a smile curl into his lips. Kakashi, however, did not rise from the bench. His hand reached for into the bag he carried. Iruka decided not to watch; he kept his eyes to the front and trembled on quietly.

Again, abruptly, Kakashi's presence shifted; he did not disappear though into the misty, ivory wall. The jounin draped a blanket over Iruka, scuttled closer, and stole from the cloth whilst offering body heat.

''Kakashi-sensei?''

''You should have asked what my mission was, Iruka-sensei.'' Kakashi said in an amused tone.

Iruka wanted to protest but the sudden warmth brushing up against his side was from being unwanted. He settled for a sigh and discreetly inched closer.

''I've come to keep you warm…by any means.''

There was coffee inside Kakashi's bag, the blanket they were sharing, and more heating pads. Everything was greatly appreciated and answered with a sincere smile, but on the coldest, wintry nights, Iruka found the loneliness hardest to bear.

At least now, with a companion, although the night was still cold, they were far from feeling lonely.

**-EndE-**


End file.
